Four Years Ago...
Summary Four Years Ago is a series of oneshots detailing Kiri's past during the strangest time of her life, and the events surrounding Lillith and the white cats. These events go on to shape all of Kiri's decisions during the time of the Rebellion. Full Text Four and a half years ago, those peaceful days in the Hidden Sky Village... The teahouse was always a place for reflection. Relaxation. Conversation. Many came to the teahouse to take advantage of quiet moments, or sometimes to study the latest writings and catch up on the most recent rumors and potential work. The quiet moment ended when one rambunctious girl with fiery red hair burst in. “Kiri!” she squealed, rushing up to the shocked girl standing with a tea tray in hand. “Oh my gods, you won’t believe it!” Kiri, not quite fourteen years of age, and about to serve one rather bewildered nin, immediately winced. “Okay Lillith, okay – give me a sec,” she hurriedly set the tray down on the table and began serving tea to the customer. “You can’t just barge in here like that, this is supposed to be a relaxing place!” Indeed, all eyes were upon Lillith, most rather irritated. Lillith just waved them off. “Whatever! Crisis control is what we’re taught to deal with, right?” she grinned cheekily. Kiri just groaned and finished pouring. She left the teapot with the nin and gave a quick, deft bow. “Sorry sir, you’ll have to excuse my friend. She’s loud.” “Hey!” The nin rolled his eyes and waved at the two girls. “Just… be quieter.” Kiri giggled a bit, then she motioned for Lillith to follow her to the kitchen. “Okay,” she spoke once she had a chance to put the tray down and they could speak in relative privacy. Lillith was positively bouncing on her toes. “What happened?” Lillith beamed at her. “Sensei says I’m ready for the exam. I’ll be a fullfledged Viking Ninja if I pass.” Kiri stared at her. “No way.” “Yeah way!” “But this is a year early!” “I know, right?” Kiri laughed and flung her arms around her friend’s shoulders. “Grats, Lillith! Seriously, I mean, wow… that’s so awesome. Really… wow…” Lillith had always been talented and powerful, skilled in combat and the ways of Viking ninja. Kiri had little doubt that the instructors would have missed the ease at which Lillith learned everything and prevailed in every training exercise and simulation. Lillith would go far. The girl in question hugged back, exhilarated beyond all measure. Then she separated, her expression suddenly more serious and concerned. “There’s the good part. Now what about you? How’d the test go? Didn’t wanna’ ask out there,” she jerked a thumb towards the main teahouse room. Kiri sighed, rubbing her head. Her long black hair was braided and pinned up to remain out of her face while she worked at the teahouse. “Not… well,” she spoke after a moment. “Better than last time. Medicine and physical therapy are helping, but… they don’t think I’ll ever be well enough to… ” She trailed off. Neither of them needed to hear it to know the result. Lillith swallowed. “What can I do around here?” she asked, glancing around. “Brew tea, clean something…” Kiri pointed over at the counter. “There’s some teapots over there that could use cleaning. Maybe you can grab a puer cake from storage, we’re running out of our current one – go for one that’s at least two years old - and in the meantime I’m going to brew a magnolia white for Ms. Takeuchi.” “That works!” The two quickly slipped into their tasks, quipping back and forth about life in the Hidden Sky Village. Things were always busy there, but peaceful. After all, in peace time, warriors trained to defend in case of war. Conversation about Kiri’s physical test was dropped entirely. Neither of them saw the white cat in the rafters, invisible to all but for those whom it chose. It watched them with a keen eye. The black haired one… not useful. Too weak, too little potential, even if she most certainly had a wish. The other one though, the girl with the fiery red hair… There. There was a target. It continued to observe. Four and a half years ago, too weak to fight... “Again!” Kiri grit her teeth and lashed out at the training dummy. Her arm shook with fatigue and the blunt kunai in her hand hit with far too little force to be of any use, but the positioning was exact. “Good, Kiri. I know your technique is sound, but you need strength behind it - ” “I know, ‘tousan!” she cried out, trying again. “I’m trying as hard as I can - ” Her vision suddenly wavered and grew light. She yelped and dropped the kunai as her body lost the ability to stand, and she barely felt the sensation of her father rushing forward to catch her. Angry shouting. Concerned voices. A bottle being brought to her lips. Something cool and sweet crept into her mouth, and she gladly took the cordial, swallowing and feeling life pour back into her. It was only several minutes later that the medicine took full effect, and she realized that she was lying on her bed with her parents shouting in the room just outside. “Why would you let her?! You know she’s not strong enough!” “She wants to! She wants to be a great Viking ninja, just like all of us did, she should have that chance - ” “You’re pushing her too hard, she passes out almost every single time! How many times do I have to tell you to give up on this, she’ll never be able to carry on our legacy - ” “She wants to and she will! She’s only turning fourteen next week, she has time! Have faith in her and let me keep training her!” “She needs medicine every day just to stand up and work in the teahouse, how in Hel is she supposed to fight?! The training will kill her first! Just accept it!” Kiri struggled to turn over, grabbing her pillow and clasping it over her head and her ears. She didn’t want to hear them. She didn’t want to hear this familiar fight, these old arguments, these simple truths. I’m sorry… I’m not strong… I’m useless… I’m sorry… I can’t fight… I’m too weak… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… The shouting suddenly died. Kiri embraced the quiet, curling up in her bed, trying to will herself to sleep so she could forget that any of this was happening. Some muffled voices rung from outside, but she did her best to ignore them, just trying to hide and pretend that she wasn’t there… “Kiri? Hey.” She lifted one end of the pillow and saw a familiar shock of fiery red hair. “Lillith? But… don’t you have training?” she managed. Lillith shrugged and plopped herself down next to her. She held out a teapot and a couple cups. “Brought it from the shop. Chrysanthemum. Want some?” “… sure…” Lillith poured the tea and gently placed one cup on the edge of Kiri’s bedside. “Whenever you’re ready. It’ll be okay.” It took a lot of effort, and she had to prop herself up against the wall, but Kiri managed to sit up and take the teacup. She sipped it delicately, enjoying the warmth and the sweetness that came with this particular tea. “Thanks,” she breathed. Then she frowned again. “But what about training?” Lillith waved her off. “Eh, whatever. They were running drills again. Besides, I was more worried about you. Hey, when you’re feeling up to it, let’s head to the beach. It’s a nice breezy day, good and relaxing. We can talk there. I’ll even bring more tea!” She gave a knowing look, glancing back towards the door briefly. I know you wanna get away from here for a bit. Kiri smiled gratefully. “That sounds great,” she replied. “Really.” Anything to get away from the constant reminders. What she could and could not do, what her potential was, whether or not there way anything the healers could do for her… She would much rather spend the time with her best friend. Besides, as much as she wished for her sickly body to be healed, this was a wish that could not be granted. Not with their medicine, magic, or technology. It would take a miracle to fix her. She supposed it was time that she accepted it. … I’m sorry… Four and a half years ago... a fourteenth birthday party... A fourteenth birthday was supposed to be a festive celebration. Friends, friends of family, well-wishers, all were invited each time one of the Hidden Sky Village’s children reached another year in age. Children were considered a blessing in a village that was known more for its mercenaries and secretive combat traditions than anything else. Kiri was under the impression that she was considered an embarrassment rather than a blessing. “Fourteen years of age, yet she still faints if she runs more than four hundred meters. Such a pity, coming from such an impressive shinobi line…” “It’s not her fault, Matsuda. What was it, I think she has a heart problem? Something? She’s always been sickly…” “Can you two leave the conversation to the pub, this is a birthday celebration, not a place to gossip about the birthday girl!” Both nins quieted instantly at the glare from the senior shinobi. Kiri tried to pretend that she hadn’t overheard and focused on the swirl cake she was busy eating. Good to know they gossip I guess… Lillith slided in next to her and handed her a second slice of cake. “Ignore them,” she murmured. “And throw cake if you have to.” Kiri giggled, but had trouble shoving aside the unease in her stomach. She began eating the second slice of cake and watched the others around her. Most were her age, Viking Ninjas in training. Naturally, it meant that almost all of their conversation involved the process of training. “Our sensei had us practice running up walls again today,” one girl shuddered. “I’m starting to think he just likes watching us fall down.” “All the teachers like watching us fall down,” the boy replied, laughing grimly as he drank some tea. “Remember last week, they had us doing that horse stance contest again? Everyone gradually falling over for two hours until it was last man standing? Or girl,” he added, glancing at Lillith with a grin. “I got a coupon to Beni’s for that,” she replied, making a quick victory sign. “Still haven’t used it. Also I couldn’t feel my legs for two days.” “Your legs!” the other girl scoffed. “I threw myself into the waterfall pool after that just to ease them up.” “Hey, remember when they had us sit under that waterfall all day too?” another boy piped up. “Another stamina thing.” The first boy laughed weakly. “It’s always stamina and pain tolerance.” More things I can’t deal with… because I’m not in training, because I’m too weak… One of the adult nins came over and clapped the boy on the shoulder. He jumped and stared up. “Oh hey Ryoko-sensei.” “You’d best get used to it, part of the final exam involves endurance and survival skills,” the woman winked. “Of course, you still have a bit to go. Lillith on the other hand…” Lillith shrugged nonchalantly and took a bite of her cake. “Please don’t kill me during the exam, Sensei,” she said plaintively. Kiri poked her in the side. “You’re top of the class, you’ll be fine.” “You know how many adult nins swear they have nightmares about their exams?” Kiri looked blankly. “… no?” Lillith immediately cringed. “Oh. Sorry.” “It’s – it’s okay,” Kiri sighed, and she stared down at her cake again. It wasn’t Lillith’s fault, or anyone else’s. Just her and her damned physical weakness… There was a sudden shout from the other side of the room. Everyone at the table jumped as Kiri’s father grabbed one man firmly by the shoulder. “If you’re going to say anything bad about my daughter or how she’s an embarrassment to the Toshioka line, you’re welcome to leave,” he stated in a low, dangerous tone. The other man stared back, an angry glint in his eyes. “I’m just saying the truth. Your only child is physically unfit for any combat work. She can’t carry on any legacy. The Toshioka family is renowned for amazing shinobi and powerful leaders on the battlefield. Kiri is fourteen now, she won’t grow out of being sickly at this point. Just give it up, Daichi. I’m sorry for you and your family, really.” “''I’m'' not giving up on her,” her father practically snarled. “And she wants to fight just as badly as any Viking Ninja would if they weren’t allowed in combat.” The man gazed evenly. “I’m sorry, Daichi.” Then he brusquely turned, pushing her father’s hand off his shoulder and marching out the door. Kiri suddenly felt a need to disappear. “I’ll – I’ll be back,” she murmured. Without looking anyone in the eye, she left her cake and place at the table and headed away from the others and the party. She didn’t want to be there anymore. She needed a place to hide. ————————————— “Kiri? You’re – why are you in a cupboard?” “Hey Lillith. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” “Can I… can I join you?” Kiri pushed open the door of the cupboard. “I don’t think there’s enough space for two people, but… here.” Lillith glanced in, then made do by sitting on the floor next to it. “People need to shut up about you, seriously,” she punched the floor. “You’d think we as Viking Ninjas know what tact is, especially on someone’s birthday, but noooooo. Apparently not.” Kiri lifted her head and rested her chin on her knees. “I just wish I wasn’t cursed with this,” she said softly. “I know that I’m weak. I know that I’m sick and useless. I want to be a Viking Ninja just like everyone else, be in training, learn how to fight – I’ve always wanted to, and couldn’t…” “You’ve made a pretty good niche for yourself at least,” Lillith replied, smiling. “Working with tea is an honorable profession.” “But I’m a Toshioka!” Kiri threw both her hands into the cupboard ceiling. Her knuckles hit it, but for once she didn’t register the pain. “It’s my family legacy! Generations of powerful shinobi, and it’s all come down to… me. Pathetic, useless me,” she spat, gesturing furiously to herself. “And I’m too weak to do anything, too weak to fight, and there’s nothing I can do about it! And everyone keeps reminding me! We’re the laughingstock of the village! Otousan still has hopes, and I keep trying, but I’m fourteen now, what am I supposed to do?! I give up! I’m a failure of a Toshioka!” “Kiri - ” “No, just, just don’t…” She buried her face in her knees again. She didn’t want to talk to Lillith, or anyone. “Just… go back to the party,” she waved her left hand, refusing to look up. Her eyes were wet. “I’ll be back… gotta keep face or whatever…” “Kiri…” She didn’t answer. Just go away, leave me alone… Quietly, she heard Lillith stand. “I’m still here for you, okay? We’re not going to give up on you.” Gentle footsteps moved away until they faded. Kiri let herself sob into her knees. ——————————————- Lillith did not go back to the party. She slipped outside to the side of the house, running her hands through her red hair. Kiri was a dear friend, and she couldn’t bear to see her constantly in pain like this. But nearly everyone gossiped about her. Lillith did all she could to try and defend her friend, support her, but none of it changed Kiri’s dear wish that she could be strong, join the other in-training nins, be a great Viking Ninja and carry on the Toshioka legacy, making everyone proud… “Your friend… you want to help her, don’t you?” She blinked at the calm, cheerful voice and looked down. A strange, cute white cat sat there, gazing up at her with red eyes. Lillith stared. “What are you?” It swished its tail. “You can call me Kiyu,” it replied. “And I know how to help your friend.” Lillith clenched her fists. This was strange, and she had no idea what this thing was. But there were always legends of people chosen by mythical beings or spirits, and this odd cat in front of her fit the description of one. “How?” The white cat nodded its head. “If you make a contract with me… you can make a wish. Any wish. In return, you will gain great magical power and fight against the curses of the world. You have the potential. You are chosen. You can do it.” Any wish… to fight against the curses of the world… and I’ve been chosen… Lillith knelt down to better look the cat in the eye. She gazed with all respect, realizing the magnitude of what this might be. “I’m interested,” she stated. “Tell me more.” Four and a half years ago... the decision that changed two fates... Four days. Lillith sat in the teahouse, sipping at a lavender blend while Kiri served the customers. It still sat heavily upon her mind, the conversation with the white cat… A lifetime dedicated to eradicating witches – the beings created by humanity’s curses… unlimited magical power… in return for a single wish… any wish, no matter how extraordinary or impossible… not everyone has this potential… Lillith had always been proud of her ability, her strength, and her gift in the ninja arts. A love of fighting and strategic study had ranked her at the top of her class for years. The Hidden Sky Village considered her their star student, the outstanding trainee most likely to one day become a deadly fighter in the field. She reveled in the attention. She loved it. She already had everything she wanted. Yet this offer by the white cat had intrigued her more. The idea that she had been chosen for a purpose – this mythical creature was proof that she had a destiny beyond just the village – it made her heart beat with excitement. It gave her the sense that she was special. There was honor and glory in this path of fighting the curses of humanity. And all she needed was a wish. It was a wish she was certain she already knew. But she was still unsure that this was the path to take, and whether or not her wish would truly work. She had needed to take time and think over her decision, because it simply seemed too convenient, yet a perfect solution… There was a sudden gasp from across the room. Something fell, ceramic teapots crashed and shattered, hot tea spilling all over the floor. “Miss Toshioka!” Lilith rushed from her seat, something inside palpitating and terrified. Then she saw Kiri collapsed, sprawled out with spilled hot tea slowly seeping towards her. “Kiri!” She knelt down, scooting her away from the tea. “Hey. Hey! Can you hear me? Kiri?!” No response. “Someone get a healer!” a customer called, but Lillith could only sit there, remembering her training and urgently checking for breathing and pulse. “She’s alive… breathing is shallow…” she managed, brushing her hands over her. “Unconscious… hit her head on the floor… pulse is elevated but weak… what happened, how…” Lillith could barely comprehend what happened next. A medic-nin taking control of the situation, assessing Kiri’s health, ordering her taken to the village hospice. The scene as they transported her across the village. Time spent outside of it with the Toshiokas in tow, waiting to hear about her condition. “She was getting better! She hasn’t fainted in years! How did this happen?!” Kiri’s mother was rambling. Behind her, her husband was going through his forms in an obvious attempt to soothe his nerves. Lillith just thought of the wish. I can change this. I can make her better. All I have to do is wish it… and I will become one of those chosen. I can help her. I know my wish. She looked up and spied a familiar figure sitting on the branch of a tree. Red eyes. Swishing fluffy tail. The white cat nodded, waiting. Four and a half years ago... the contract was made. “Are you ready?” Lillith took a deep breath as she stood before the white cat. They were alone not far from the hospice, hidden from view by the trees and buildings they hid behind. She nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready.” The white cat gazed at her. “Then what is your wish?” Lillith took a deep breath. “I wish for Kiri to be fully healed and healthy,” she spoke. “That with her healthy body, she will become strong and reach – no, exceed – any potential that she strives for. Whether it’s being a Viking ninja, or an amazing fighter, or – hell, even having all the tea she wants whenever she wants – she will exceed it. That is my wish.” The world was still for a long moment. And then the white cat leaned forward. A burst of painful energy erupted from Lillith’s chest. She gasped as a feeling of empty numbness spread throughout her body, only to be replaced by an energy that sent sparks through her flesh. She felt herself falling backwards, yet a force suspended her in the air, gazing upwards at a red shining light lifting away from her. It was blindingly bright, tinting everything it touched in red. Lillith stared at it as the source became clearer, more defined – and she realized that its form resembled a tiny egg, like a glittering stone of some kind… “Now, reach for that light. Take it. This is the source of your power, your destiny before you.” Lillith had to struggle. Her arms had trouble moving, but the light was so familiar and gentle, and it beckoned to her, giving her more energy the closer she came. She raised her hands towards the light, drinking in that warmth, until she managed to clasp them around what she realized was a gem. The white cat’s gaze remained. “The contract is complete,” it stated. “Your wish has been granted. Now, go. The power to fight the curses of humanity is now yours.” Lillith tumbled softly into the grass. Her body felt normal again, though it still buzzed with energy; she opened her hands and stared at the red gem. This is the source of my power… this is mine… She released a cry of joy and laughed up at the sky. And in the nearby hospice, Kiri, still unconscious, took her first breath filled with true vitality. Four and a half years ago... the miracle and the tea... “They can’t figure it out,” Kiri commented, scratching her head. The medicine before her was untouched, because for the first time in her life, she didn’t need it. “It’s like I’ve never been sickly in my life, everything that was wrong with my body is just… healed…” Lillith smiled knowingly. “And you? You’re feeling all right?” Kiri sat up straight in the bed. “Me? I’m feeling great! I’ve never felt this well, ever! And – look at this!” She glanced around to make sure no one else watching, then hopped up out of the bed. Then she slid her hands under the frame and lifted the entire thing up off the floor. “I could never do that!” she exclaimed, and she put the bed back down. “And it’s like – I’m not even that winded, or straining, it’s just – it’s easy now!” She slipped back into the bed before anyone else could see. Lillith noticed that Kiri’s movements were quicker, more energetic now, as though a new vitality had sprung throughout her. Lillith touched the ring on her left hand that contained her soul gem. '' It worked… it worked…'' “It’s really a miracle, isn’t it?” she remarked. “Are they letting you out soon?” Kiri nodded. “They wanna’ run some tests first, and they still want me to take medicine for a bit longer until they’re absolutely sure. But yeah, I’m leaving later today.” She paused, looking briefly at the ceiling. “It’s like… I collapsed in the teahouse, and then… woke up to this,” she held out her hands, marveling at them. “It’s so strange…” Lillith smiled again. “Isn’t it?” Kiri leaned back. “Yeah… oh, I could go for some jasmine pearl tea - ” There was a sudden pop, and a little teapot suddenly appeared into thin air. Both girls yelped as the teapot fell onto the bed. “What in the - ” The offending teapot sat there amongst the blankets, a little wisp of steam rising from the spout. They stared some more. “It smells like jasmine,” Kiri said after a moment. Lillith suddenly recalled her wish. Reach whatever potential she wants – even if it’s to have all the tea she wants whenever she wants – did I – oops? Well she loves tea, I don’t think she’ll mind… There was another pop in the air. Lillith turned in time to see Kiri catch a satchet of another tea, dried this time. Then there was another, and a cup of cold bubble tea appeared. Kiri just stared in awe. “How did – I can – what – ” “It must be Freya’s blessing,” Lillith held up a finger helplessly. “… do you want the bubble tea?” Four and a half years ago... the miracle made a dream possible... “One more time!” Kiri grit her teeth and struck forward with the kunai. She hit with precision, just as she had always practiced, but this time she put strength into the blow, twisting her body to apply as much force as possible. The head of the training dummy came cleanly sliced off. A loud whoop came from the back of the room. Kiri suddenly found herself swept up into her father’s arms as he laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You did it! You did it!” he was cheering, and then her mother was there too, and all three of them collapsed there together into a large embrace. “It’s a miracle… it truly is a miracle…” Kiri murmured. It was so strange – one moment she had lost all strength, something inside her had curled to force her breath to catch, and then she was on the ground… the next, she was in the clinic, breathing freer and feeling more alive than she ever had in her life. She was still convinced that she would wake up and find that this was a dream. That her newfound physical health would vanish, that her odd ability to conjure tea would disappear, that everything would return to how it had been. She would go back to being the weak, sickly girl who worked in the teashop, embarrassment to the Toshioka name. But in the meantime… at least this was a happy dream… and maybe she could finally pursue that dream of her own… “… so does this mean I can enter Viking Ninja training?” Kiri asked with a tentative grin. Her parents looked at each other. “I don’t see why not,” her mother replied, smiling. Four and a half years ago... the satisfied wish maker... Lillith was busy working with the fruit set – so called due to all the fruit hanging at various heights for dodging and hitting practice, and the fact that most people then collected the demolished fruit and ate them once they were done – when she noticed a familiar person walking in the line amongst the beginner ninjutsu class. An apple nearly hit her in the head. She dodged it, letting it swing past, and she hopped out of fruit set. “Kiri? Kiri, hey!” The girl glanced over, dressed in loose clothing but carrying the insignia of a new trainee. She grinned, waving back. “Lillith!” “You’re joining the trainees now?” “Yeah!” Kiri laughed, pumping a fist into the air. “Sure it’s a few years late, but better late than never, right? I’m gonna be a Viking Ninja!” She looked so happy. Lillith placed her hands on her hips. “Hey if you have the energy after today’s class, come find me, I’ll show you the fruit set.” Kiri blinked. “The fruit set? That… thing where you hit hanging fruit and you have to dodge as it swings back at you?” Lillith jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the hanging fruit, smirking. “Yup, this thing right here.” Kiri’s eyes widened. “Oh. Ooooooh.” “Toshioka!” the instructor’s voice called after her. Kiri jumped. “Oops – gotta run. I’ll catch you then!” she waved as she ran off to catch up with the rest of the class. Lillith smiled as she watched her best friend go. My wish came true… and man, was it a good one. She stretched, then turned back to the fruit set. The ring on her left hand gleamed softly. “Now then, back to you fruit…” she said in a low, challenging voice as she aimed a high spinning kick at the nearest hanging apple. Four and a half years ago... a friend's secret discovered... Kiri had never felt so free in her life. Before, her parents would have ensured she was in someone else’s company, or at least that she remained in the village, for fear of her collapse or worse. But ever since her miraculous recovery and subsequent admission into training, she had been given the freedom to wander the grounds and the surrounding forest as much as she desired. Lillith was, for some reason, nowhere to be found today after daily training classes, so Kiri was taking the time to explore the forest. She jumped over roots and swung from branches with ease, vaulting herself up towards the sky with each one. Then she landed solidly in a small clearing, beaming at herself. This… is awesome. There was a sudden female yelp. Kiri sharply turned just in time to see a figure in shining light armor, wielding an ornamented dagger, and a shock of red hair. She blinked in realization as she recognized the fearsome looking warrior. “L-Lillith?!” Lillith looked more than shocked and highly nervous to see her. “Kiri!” she exclaimed in an oddly high-pitched voice. “Good to see you! What are you doing here?” Kiri blinked. “Uh – exploring, since I never really got to much growing up. I was wondering where you’d run off to, couldn’t find you today. What are you wearing?” “Uh…” Lillith glanced down at her armor. She gave a pained grin. “You know, found some new armor, giving it a go, trying to see how well it does in combat – oh bugger.” The air was rippling. Lillith suddenly jumped forward, brandishing her dagger and stepping forward as though to protect. Kiri gasped at the movement, but the shifting world around her took much greater precedence. The view of the clearing rippled one more time, then was suddenly washed away by the vision of what Kiri had always imagined it being like very far underwater. A forest of entangling seaweed, bony fish, a murky blue that made it difficult to see anything. And before them at the front was a giant, hideous scaled creature of fins, bones, and one shining eye that seemed to draw everything in. Kiri was frozen in horror by the sight. Lillith simply stepped in front of her. “Stand back,” she spoke, her voice heavy with authority. “I got this.” Then she leapt forward, wielding her dagger in one hand and powerful fire magic in the other. Kiri had never seen anything like it. Powerful Viking Ninjas, she had witnessed plenty of, but the battle here was something else entirely. Lillith jumped higher, moved faster, flew through the air with poise and balance far beyond that of any human capability. Then her fire magic, wielded as though she could do anything she pleased with it, from attacking to healing herself – Kiri was in utter amazement. And nearly as quickly as the creature had come, Lillith had sliced its head off, her ornamented dagger red with flame. As the scenery rippled again, fading back into the view of the forest clearing, Lillith hopped back towards Kiri, a sheepish grin on her face. “Well, now you know my secret,” she chuckled, striking a quick pose. Kiri stared, closing the mouth she had just realized was dropped open. “… how?!” “I believe I can explain.” The two girls turned as a white cat gently padded out onto a tree branch. It looked down at both of them and tilted its head at Kiri. “Yes,” it said with odd enthusiasm. “I will explain, Toshioka Kiri. You too, now that you have been healed, have the potential for greatness.” Four and a half years ago... two friends swore to always fight together... Kiri was astounded by all of it. The miracle that had healed her, given her strength, let her lead a normal life like the others of the village… it had been all due to Lillith’s wish. And in return, Lillith had become a magically gifted warrior of unmatched skill and power. "And this is why you’ve been disappearing most afternoons lately? You go out and hunt these… witches?" Lillith nodded, grinning. “Yeah! All our training and everything - good to put it to real use and real enemies, before even getting let out in the field with the other Viking Ninjas! Plus I’m protecting everyone from stuff they can’t see. Pretty awesome, huh?” Kiri breathed, still in shock. “Yeah… and terrifying…” The other girl shrugged, then let out an uneasy chuckle. “Ehe… they’re that too.” "I wanna help you." "What?" Kiri looked her friend in the eye, determined. “I wanna help you. How can I help you?” "You could make a contract too, you know," came the white cat’s voice. The two glanced over at the creature, who had been watching them curiously the entire time. It looked at Kiri. “You had no potential before, when you were still sick,” it spoke, tilting its head. “But now that you’ve been healed… your potential as a contracted fighter has increased dramatically. You would be a very powerful fighter if you chose.” Kiri bit her lip. “Yeah, but I’d need a wish right? Lillith took care of the one I would’ve wanted originally… maybe I can wish…” she turned her gaze towards her friend. Lillith immediately shook her head. “No. No wishes on me,” she shook her finger at Kiri. “Besides, you’re not trained yet. Work on catching up, get some practice in on the familiars, and then let’s think of a wish.” Kiri blinked. "Was that just an invitation to fight with you - just without a contract yet?" The other girl blinked back. “Maaaaaybe…?” Kiri laughed and jumped forward, embracing her best friend. "Hey," she spoke, smiling. "You made a wish for me. I owe you everything. So I’m gonna do everything I can to pay it back. It’s your duty to fight these witches now, right? Let me help you when I’m better at fighting. And one day, we’ll fight them together. We’ll be Viking Ninjas together, off on our Walkabouts and taking jobs and traveling and everything. We’ll take down witches and fight as we go! Doesn’t it sound awesome?" Lillith laughed and grinned, ecstatic. “That a promise then? Fighting together, always?” The two girls clasped hands. "Yeah," Kiri nodded, more excited than ever to work hard in her training. "That’s a promise." Four years ago... the truth of the soul gem... Another day, another witch killed. The two girls laughed after the battle, resting on the cliffside with a small packet of sandwiches. A group of playing Terrors chattered from the cliff above. “We’re doing good!” Lillith grinned, playing with her red soul gem. It glittered in the light of the late afternoon sun. “Seeing less witches these days, so we’re getting rid of that threat… your training’s been going pretty awesome - ” “I beat Hamada-senpai in hand combat sparring yesterday!” Kiri exclaimed, practically beside herself with glee. She ate her sandwich with voracious hunger. “Six months ago I could barely carry a tea tray, and now it’s like… training is so cool!” Lilith grinned, looking extremely pleased. “And you’re pretty handy against familiars,” she added. “If we ever have a major witch problem, I know exactly who I’m going to.” Kiri sat up a bit, still chewing on her sandwich. “Really?” Lillith looked at her pointedly. “Beryl. She’s great with swords.” “''Hey.” “Of course you!” The two girls laughed again, happy and content. “Guess I should think about what to wish for,” Kiri commented, finishing off her sandwich. “So I can do some good… then we can really fight together…” Lillith smiled, holding up her soul gem. The sun reflecting off of it flashed brightly. “Saving the world, one witch at a time. Oh, this’ll be so cool,” she pumped a fist into the air. She was interrupted by one of the Terrors suddenly diving down and snatching the soul gem right out of her hand. “What the - ” “No! Get back here!” The terror had grabbed said gem in its mouth, apparently attracted by the reflections. It looked at both girls from its perch high above them, tilting its head curiously. And then if flew away. Lillith and Kiri both stared in shock and horror. “Oh gods.” “We need to get that back.” The two girls burst off after the terror, which flew fast and far. Kiri tried to track its direction to figure out exactly where it was going - There was a sudden thump behind her. She turned around. “Lillith, you okay - LILLITH!” The red-haired girl was limp on the ground, unmoving. Kiri jumped back to her friend, panicking. She rolled her over onto her back like she had been trained, frantically talking, checking vital signs, hoping to the gods that this was a simple accident. “Lillith, you’re okay right? You’re gonna be okay, just hang on, I’ll get you to the healer - ” She stopped. Her fingers were on Lillith’s neck, her ear at the chest, her eyes looking for movement. There was no pulse. No breathing. Nothing. ''No. No, no, no no no no no, she’s not dead, she’s not dead, Lillith, this is a joke, she’s not dead, please don’t say this is real, she’s not dead, she’s not dead, please -'' Kiri frantically did everything she knew she was supposed to. Check signs of life, keep monitoring pulse, but there was no pulse, give breaths, give compressions, nothing, no sign, no movement, no breathing, and Lillith just lay there, pale and corpse-like, completely dead and unreactive to anything. “No… no…” Kiri sat there, staring at the body of her best friend, unable to comprehend how this had happened. Everything had been fine, they were just relaxing, then that terror took Lillith’s soul gem… and now Lillith was dead on the ground… “Oh dear.” A white cat pounced up, sitting and tilting its head at Lillith’s body. “This doesn’t happen very often,” it commented. “You seem to have damaged her ribs in an attempt to revive her body though.” “Yes, that normally happens!” Kiri snapped at the white cat. “What do you mean ‘this doesn’t happen very often’?! She’s dead!” The white cat blinked. “What do you mean? Lillith is perfectly fine. She’s just in the mouth of that tiny dragon. She might not be fine for very long if you don’t track it down though.” Kiri stared at it. “What are you… saying…” The cat sighed. “That soul gem ''is Lillith. That is her soul. That body is just external hardware with nerve endings.” Kiri was in too much shock to reply as the cat continued on. “There is no way we can let those we contract with die in battle with such fragile bodies. So we extract the soul and place it into a small, protective container that can be carried around. The body is then strengthened such that it can endure physical hardship. It’s very useful, isn’t it? The soul just can’t communicate with the body if it’s too far away. This happens so rarely. Most contracted people don’t even notice that their soul is separate!” Kiri was quiet for a moment. “… did Lillith know that you did this?” she began, her voice rising with rage. “Did she let you do this to her?!” The white cat gazed back, its expression never changing. “She never asked. It’s considered part of the consent when the contractor makes the wish.” Kiri stormed forward, grabbing the white cat by the neck and holding it up. “You did this,” she snarled. “You never told her about her soul. You never said anything about what you did to her.” The cat sighed. “You humans always react this way. We don’t understand this obsession with souls and emotional need for them to be in bodies anyway.“ “Maybe we’re upset because you didn’t tell us that this would happen before making any sort of contract?!” Kiri shouted, practically wringing the thing’s neck. “And now Lillith’s just dead over there on the ground - ” “I would recommend retrieving her soul,” the white cat offered, twitching its tail and looking completely unaffected by any show of anger or threat of strangling. “It was taken by that small dragon, correct?” Kiri dropped the cat. “Don’t you dare touch her body,” Kiri ordered as she picked up Lillith’s body, hiding it in the hollow of a nearby tree. “I’m getting her soul back.” “Please do,” the cat replied, shaking itself and hopping into the branches of another tree. “It would be a terrible waste for that soul to be digested.” “''Digested?!” Kiri spared no more time and ran in the direction she had last seen that terror fly. She had to get Lillith’s soul back immediately. Four years ago... body and soul It took hours for Kiri to track down the Terror. On any other day, she might have enjoyed dangling from a tree branch over a seaside cliff while the sun set, while gripping a disgruntled Terror in her other hand, but right now she needed her friend’s soul back. And that soul was in the dragon’s mouth. She managed to vault back up onto the tree branch, still holding the Terror. “''You,” she pointed at it. “You have my friend’s soul in your mouth. Give that back now.” The Terror just blinked at her. “Oh by the Ancestors!” Kiri ended up sitting on the Terror and forcing its jaws open. To her great, great relief, there sat Lillith’s soul gem - glittering red, whole and unharmed. “Well that really sucked,” she commented as she plucked it out of the Terror’s mouth. Then she haphazardly chucked the Terror off the cliff, where it chirped angrily and fluttered back to her. She held up a kunai and glared at it in response. It quickly flew away. With a sigh, Kiri began crawling back to normal land so she could make her way back to Lillith’s body. She just hoped that this worked… that the white cat had been telling the truth… and that no one had actually found Lillith’s body yet. ——————- It was dark by the time Kiri got back to where she had stowed Lillith’s body. The white cat was nowhere to be found, but Lillith’s body was safe, apparently untouched. And still, most definitely dead. She retrieved it from the tree, a bit terrified at the fact that her body was still curled up, a bit stiff, and cold. With a quiet breath, she placed Lillith’s soul gem in the palm of her body’s hand. Please let this work please let this work please let this work -'' The body suddenly gasped. Lillith shuddered and groaned. “Wh-what happened? Why is - it’s dark - why am I all stiff - “ Kiri grimaced. “Lillith, it… you remember the Terror, right?” “Yeah? It flew away with my soul gem.” “That soul gem was your actual soul. Your body collapsed because your soul got taken too far away.” Lillith was completely silent. “… Lillith? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” “I am going to ''strangle that cat.” Four years ago... the white cat demonstrates... [http://kirithevikingninja.tumblr.com/post/116920482561/four-years-ago-the-white-cat-demonstrates “''You tricked me.”] The white cat’s expression never changed, even with Lillith’s hands gripping its throat. “It was not our intention to trick you,” it replied in a very matter-of-fact voice. “You simply never asked.” “You told me about the wish, witches, and the power to fight them!” Lillith roared, shaking the white cat. “You said nothing - ''nothing - about ripping my soul from my body!” The white cat sighed at her. “You humans always inevitably react this way. Your bodies are just too vulnerable a container for your soul. Having your soul within a gem makes it easier to protect. Even if your body is torn apart, some magical healing will ensure that it’ll be perfectly fine again - so long as your soul gem remains intact. Isn’t it handy?” Lillith grit her teeth. Kiri was watching a few feet away, looking just as furious even if she was less overt about it. “That’s not why I’m upset!” she shouted, holding up her soul gem. It was still visibly a glowing red, even in the darkness of the evening. “You didn’t tell me! And I never gave you permission to mess with my soul like that!” The white cat’s gaze never changed. “Let me demonstrate why it’s useful.” It reached out with a paw and touched the soul gem. Lillith screamed in agony. It was as though fire had exploded from her chest, her ribs buckling inward, breaking, piercing her lungs, and then she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and she choked in pain as her arms jerked limply beside her, unable to do anything to stop this - “STOP IT!” The pain abruptly stopped, but not without those lingering touches. Lillith gasped for air, just trying to breathe, grasping her abdomen in shock. She was still alive. She was unharmed. But that pain had been horrific, almost as though - She realized that she was on the ground, both her soul gem and the white cat out of her hands. Then there was a pair of boots by her, and Kiri was lifting her up, holding her soul gem to her. “Lillith?” Kiri asked fearfully. She nodded in turn, still gasping. “I’m - I’m okay…” Kiri released a breath, then turned to the white cat. Lillith realized that it had a kunai stabbed through its paw. “How dare you!” Kiri shouted at it. “Why did you do that to her?!” “I had to back up my point with an example,” the white cat tilted its head, apparently apathetic to the fact that one of its paws was completely maimed. It turned its attention back to Lillith. “Do you remember that witch last week? It launched a projectile at you that you were unable to dodge. But you recovered from it very quickly. What you just went through is the pain you would have suffered if your soul was directly connected to your body.” Lillith stared at it, then to her soul gem sitting in her lap. “You didn’t have to do that. That was just cruel,” she spoke, her voice still weak, but tinged with definite anger, “I thought I told you that this isn’t why I’m upset. I’m upset because you didn’t tell me about the soul part, and I didn’t consent.” “But you made the wish, didn’t you? That’s part of the contract.” Kiri growled, and she leaned forward to pluck her kunai out of the white cat’s paw. She held it up, looking far deadlier and more terrifying than Lillith had ever seen her. “Is there anything else you haven’t told us about this deal?” she asked in a low, dangerous voice. The cat tilted its head. “I don’t see why it pertains to you. You haven’t made the contract.” “And she shouldn’t, not after this,” Lillith stated. She too grabbed at her belt, reaching for her favorite dagger. Ornamented, beautiful, and the sharpest thing she owned. “Get away from us. Now.” The white cat made an odd disdainful sniff, then twisted around and padded out of sight into the darkness of the forest. The two girls stared after it, furious and shaken.Category:Events Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Pre-Season